


水仙岛与十二谜题

by Magrathea (Daleks)



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daleks/pseuds/Magrathea
Summary: 司马侦探完成了一桩大案并接收了一个新的委托，他决定在当晚好好庆祝一番，但种种幻觉自此而生。纠缠着他的究竟是灵魂，记忆，还是另一个自我？
Kudos: 1





	1. 车祸，哲学与躁郁症

**Author's Note:**

> 科幻向 + 解谜向, 标了M/M的tag但并不存在现实意义上的relationship

Chp.1 车祸，哲学与躁郁症

司马懿从昏昏沉睡中清醒过来，如同退潮时曝露在阳光里的沙砾。  
丰美醇厚的黑暗是渐渐消退的浪，梦是细软的海草，被丝丝缕缕从骨髓中抽取，留下裸露的神经曝晒在一片白光之下，现实渗入大脑，酸痛结晶成盐，他无所逃避，只得捂住额头呻吟蜷缩起来。

“你不要一副要死的样子，我不怕别人质疑我的医术，但我担心警局会怀疑我谋杀。”  
有水滴润湿在他的唇上，司马懿试着睁开眼睛，白光被黑影遮去了一片。他使劲眨了眨眼睛，才模模糊糊看见眼前的人，郭淮医师拿着一杯水，凑在他的唇边。他迫不及待的吮吸起来，来不及吞下的水顺着喉结一颤一颤的流过，仿佛急于回归大海的软体动物。  
“我没有绑住你的手脚，你大可自己端着杯子慢慢享受。喂水是小护士的工作，我资历过高了。” 郭淮撇着嘴角说，端着水杯的手却很稳。  
“我也没见过你这样的小护士，没眼色，不温柔，姿势也不达标。大概过高的只有年龄了，” 司马懿终于喝够了，便仰着头，粗粗喘着气摊在病床上，嗅着消毒水的气味打量诊所里的纯白一色的陈设，“我为啥被送到你这里了？追踪嫌疑人被下黑手？还是被仇家断胳膊断腿？还是走在路上被偷了肾？我还觉得头疼，也可能是脑子被人啃了……啊啊啊啊！”  
他痛叫着，用手撑着病床坐起身来，郭淮才松开掐着他大腿的手，“还能动，也知道疼，看来手脚齐全的很。如果肾没了，你这会儿早进ICU了，也不用来这里劳烦我。至于脑子嘛，该做的检查你都已经做过了，没有异常，也没有癫痫或呕吐的症状。额头上撞出的伤口不深，我已经妥善处理过了。如果非要说有什么毛病，” 郭淮嫌弃的掩住鼻子，“ 那可能真就是被狗啃了吧。你不记得了吗？昨天晚上你的车撞上了自己围墙，还是巡警叫救护车把你送来的。”  
“车祸？我真是一点印象也没……” 话说到一半，司马懿忽然顿住，脸色刷的变的苍白，连手指也颤抖起来。  
郭淮看他的样子不像作假，急忙抓过他的手腕去测他的心跳，“眩晕还是呕吐？我马上给你测血压。”  
“和这些没关系，”司马懿拉住他，“我才想起来，我昨晚好像喝了不少，搞不好酒里还被人下了料。酒驾加嗑药，这下我麻烦大了。” 他颓然靠回床头，眼神灼灼的望着纯净洁白的天花板，好像要把那里生生烫出个洞。

司马懿昨晚可过得不怎么纯净洁白，正相反，那是相当的五彩斑斓声色放纵，烈酒生生把他的神经烧穿出个黑洞，将理智都生吞活剥了个干净。  
他们昨天上午刚刚收尾了一桩重要案子，眼看着名誉金钱将要纷杳而至，整个侦探事务所准备集结出门狂欢，只有他，临下班的时候被一个电话留了下来。  
是哪里打来的电话来着？似乎是当地的一个名流要员，指名托请他帮忙调查一桩事件。叫做水仙花之谜，或者是日光兰奇案？他记不清了，反正是和某些美丽纤弱的植物有关。他向来缺乏情趣，也没有怜香惜玉的癖好，所以这案件的名字本不应该引发他任何旖旎遐思，而是应该直切主题的冷静投入到案情的细节里。  
但也许是刚刚获得的成功点燃了他的心火，又或许是春夜的暖风撩人心弦，但他更愿意解释为植物的雄性细胞被风吹进了敞开的窗子里，刺激了他的上呼吸道和睫膜，引起了他的应激性不适反应，俗称，花粉过敏症。总之，坐在空荡荡的办公室里，他始终不能静下心调查，三番五次走神之后，他干脆合上手中仍然停留在第一页的文件，开车赶去之前和同事约定好的酒吧。满街的灯火煌煌，那是一片狂欢的洪流。  
这家叫做“七弦琴”的酒吧，是侦探所里一个名叫柏菁菁的小姑娘订的，小姑娘暗恋他已久，特意将庆功的酒吧订的离司马懿的家很近，可以步行回家的距离。也许是希望酒酣耳热之际，能和他发生一点风流事来。小姑娘长的其实颇得司马懿的好感，一双婉转多情的狭长俊俏眼睛，红润润的唇。司马懿在学校里的女友张春华和他异地而居，这几年联系渐渐少了，他也到了应当事业感情并进的年纪。想到这里，司马懿的心头的火烧得更加旺盛起来。  
但是走进入人声喧哗的酒吧之后，这火却被一把浇熄了。将近午夜，音乐震耳欲聋，人群拥挤在舞池之中扭动。他挤在弥漫酒气汗味的人群中，在震耳欲聋的音乐中走了十几个来回，却一个同事都没有找到。他有些失望的坐到外围的空位上，猜测着他们是已经散场了，还是临时改了地方。他又试着拨了几个手机号，却迟迟没有人接。他看着舞池中的人群，只觉得格格不入，正起身要离开的时候，听到有人问他，  
“我可以坐在这里吗？”

司马懿抬头，舞池里的射灯滚动，昏沉沉的灯光，时而蠢蠢欲动，时而又欲语还休，像一波波的潮涌，把人群渐渐淹没在一片模糊的暧昧里。他打量着隔着桌子站在他对面的青年，比他年轻七八岁，一双婉转风流的狭长俊眼，也不知道是多情还是无情，让他想起本该在这里等他的小姑娘。  
然而对方显然不是什么小姑娘，和自己相仿的身高，浅色的外套搭在臂弯里，肌肉的流畅线条包裹在纱质的黑衬衣里，从微敞的领口和挽到手肘的袖口里显露出来。  
“你是我今天晚上试图攀谈的第三个人。第一个，本来和我约好在这里见面，却无缘无故的爽约了。” 青年像是知道他会开口拒绝，便抢在他前面解释，“第二个，和我才聊了两句，大概就觉得我太过无趣，趁我买酒的时候提前离开了。” 他将手中的酒杯放到桌子上，“现在，要是你也走开的话，对我而言就真是一场货真价实的‘地震’了。”  
司马懿将胳膊支在桌子上，金酒，威士忌，绿茴香酒，三种香气等量参杂在一起，  
浓烈的酒香如同细软的海草，顺着鼻窦丝丝入扣侵入整个大脑。青年顺着他的目光看去，“ ‘地震’鸡尾酒，四十七度，据说只要三杯，就可以让人感觉像在经历一场地震。你也喜欢这种酒吗？”  
“我的确非常喜欢。但你看起来却不像是会喜欢这种味道的人？”  
“你说对了，对我来说还不够甜。”青年笑了笑，狡黠事故，还带着点天真烂漫，司马懿忽然就想看看他喝过酒是否也会有红润的唇色，“但我又不是为了味道才喝酒的，那我该去吃葡萄朗姆冰淇淋。”  
“那便来上三杯？”  
“就三杯，直喝到天翻地覆。”

第一杯酒顺着咽喉滑下，司马懿感叹，“这酒的味道真淡，怕不是多加了几倍的冰。”  
“是吗？我却觉得已经有点醉了。”青年的狭长眼角飞起了浅浅的红晕。  
“我有些好奇，你是聊了些什么，让你方才的酒伴无聊到离开的？”司马懿随口问道。  
“我们聊了存在主义。”  
“你是画家？”  
青年挑眉看了看他，“我学的是哲学。”  
司马懿差点呛着自己，“我以为你是学艺术的，或者是位游手好闲的公子。现在居然还有学哲学的年轻人吗？”  
“哲学有六个方向，存在论，认知论，逻辑学，伦理学，政治哲学和美学。我主修政治哲学和美学，但其他的方向也了解一些。”青年耐心向他解释。  
司马笑了起来，“这不正是我方才说的吗？现在是醉心艺术的悠闲公子，将来再遵循父辈的意志从政。”  
青年解开自己的衬衣上端的扣子问他，“这是什么？”  
“扣眼。”司马懿盯着他，心不在焉的回答。  
“答错了，这里什么都没有。你觉得它是扣眼，或者是一个衣服上的可由扣子穿过的洞，是用它周围的衣服来定义它，而非它本身。所以，存在的究竟扣眼本身，还是衣服，还是你对它的定义？”  
“不清楚。不如你再解开一颗，我们再研究研究。”司马懿饶有兴致的看着他。  
青年松开衣领笑一笑，“我觉得我们可以开始第二杯酒了。”

“刚刚是在开玩笑。”第二杯酒灌下，胃部一阵烧灼，终于让司马懿对这一夜的曲折经历有了些真实感，“其实我今晚也有些怀疑，定义我的，究竟是我自己，还是我之外的一切。”  
“打住吧，这的确不是个搭讪的好话题。”青年瞥了他一眼。  
“这个晚上，先是我爽约了我的同事，没和他们一起来到这里，而后当我改变主意时，他们又对我爽约，抛下了我去了别的地方。你看，两次爽约，然后和第三个人攀谈，我现在坐在这里，和你聊天，既像是巧合，又像是命中注定。”  
“这个世界没有巧合，一切都是命中注定。巧合也是一种注定。”青年没有望着他，只目光灼灼的盯着杯子里的酒。  
“我认为正好相反。这个世界没有命中注定，一切都是巧合。命运是一种幻觉。”  
“可是幻觉，不正是意识本身吗？那么这位先生，请告诉我，意识是存在的吗？你喝了这杯酒，觉得自己醉了，那么‘醉’是真实的吗？”  
“可我并没有醉。”司马懿说。  
“那么我们该来第三杯酒了。”

第三杯酒下肚，司马懿并没有感受到一场地震，对面的青年却已经脚步不稳了。他放杯子的时候，手一滑，差点把杯子落在地上。  
“小心，”司马懿说，“醉了就别喝了，对身体不好。”  
青年又笑了起来，这次添了几分欢快的意味，“这样才好，唯有时间和死亡可以定义生命。”  
“这不好笑，我送你回家吧。你的地址是？”  
“你知道的，或者说，你本来应该是知道的。”  
“你说什么？”司马懿伸手去拉他起身，低头却正看到被酒浸润的嘴唇，的确是红润丰盈的样子。他觉得心里的火又一次烧了起来，然后青年揽住他的脖子舌吻他。  
酒精终于麻痹了大脑，深埋在地壳下的裂痕破土而出，世界在震荡里一片荒芜。  
“无极路十九号。我叫曹丕。”

“再然后，再然后我就什么都不知道了。似乎是做了很长一场梦，又似乎睡的黑甜没有波澜。”司马懿坐在病床上，绝望又尴尬的捂住脸，“我以为是别人醉了，结果看来是我自己醉的不清。我还想着送人回家，我自己都不知道是怎么回的家。”  
郭淮看着他半晌不语，然后憋出一句，“司马懿，我还真不知道你原来是这样的。”  
“我知道，去酒吧醉成这样很蠢。我发誓我平常还是有节操的，所以才会怀疑被别人下了药。估计我身上的钱包证件什么的都不见了吧？这都不要紧。我只想知道警察有没有找我的麻烦。”  
“不，喝醉喝倒喝昏迷什么的，我干的多了，别人都说我在酒吧里像条就快淹死的鱼。” 郭淮真诚的看着他，“胡乱搭讪什么的，就更正常了。我一般都把这些事儿当炫耀的资本。我没想到的是，名侦探司马先生，竟然会在自己脑内构造了一场如此活色生香的艳遇，绘声绘色的让我都觉得身临其境。司马先生，请你转行去当作家吧。来本五十度黄什么的作品，我一定会捧场的。”  
司马懿惊异的看向他，郭淮对他耸了耸肩，“昨天晚上，你新接了一桩委托，所以没有去庆功，而是在办公室加班。那位暗恋你的美丽小姐，柏菁菁是吧，她陪你呆在办公室里给你端茶倒水，还去给你买了外卖当晚餐。结果回到办公室发现你累的睡着在办公桌上。”  
“所以，你是说，我……”司马懿开始分不清了，也许他昨晚是清醒的，现在才刚刚醉了。  
“后来她把半睡半醒的你扶上车送回家，因为糟糕的车技，还撞上了你家的围墙。警察来的时候她都快吓死了，之后又在我这儿哭到半夜。她要是知道你其实在做一场春梦和一个年轻男人热吻，怕不是要一个巴掌糊在你脸上。”郭淮一脸看好戏的样子。  
司马懿摇了摇头，“真想不到……也许是我太累了吧。也许我得推脱掉这个新的委托，休息一阵子。总之，麻烦你了。”他整个人松懈下来，疲倦也涌了上来，“我在你这儿先小睡一下，然后回家洗漱。麻烦你替我向事务所里发封邮件。”  
“依我所见，你不光是疲劳的问题，而是长期现代化办公产生的后遗症。”郭淮起身，走到他的办公桌前去填写记录，“你最好去过一些回归自然的生活，不然你的眼神经会受到损伤，当然，还有大脑。现在是做个梦，以后也许会发展成躁郁症什么的，也说不定。对了！” 郭淮忽然站起身，回头看向他。  
“又怎么了？” 司马懿被他看的毛骨悚然。  
“你说的那个地址，无极路十九号，我刚巧知道。”


	2. 画，神经退化与一石三鸟

司马懿冒着滂沱的大雨在大街小巷里寻找无极路十九号。  
他穿着防雨的外套，但湿淋淋的水气无孔不入，粘连着布料贴在他的皮肤上，像蛇冰冷细腻的鳞片，让他怀疑雨水已经一口咬穿了他，刺痛并麻痹他的每一寸感知。  
大雨总会被与灾难联系在一起。亚特兰蒂斯一天一夜后沉入海底，诺亚在方舟里历经了四十个昼夜的大雨，而鲧和禹治水共九又十三个年头。他抬起头，灰色缭绕的雨雾将城市淹没，就像远征特洛伊的船队，渐渐驶进命运的序章里。  
这令他恐惧不安，也令他感到自由。

他本不必这样的狼狈的。  
两个小时之前，他坐在温暖干燥的办公室里。哭泣的城市与他隔着一面玻璃墙，如同直线和莫比乌斯环，之间相隔了一个维度。他抱着笔记本上看文件，却始终不能集中精神。这文件与其说是案件细节，倒不如说是一封私人信函。  
“亲爱的叔叔，  
久未晤面，望您安好。  
我早该来拜望您，但是父亲要求我留在岛上，直到那个特殊的约定达成，所以我一直未能成行。但是最近发生了一系列的怪事，令我再不能安坐家中。  
八年前那桩不幸的事情发生后，父亲性情大变，年长的哥哥姐姐们纷纷离开了水仙岛。临行前，每个人都给父亲留下了一幅画，父亲将他们挂在了画室里，每天都在里面呆上一段时间。  
父亲说，这些画中包含有家族血脉的密码。在他离世以后，他所有的孩子都会有所感应，而后回到岛上。然而一年过去了，我的至亲们并没有回来祭奠，而这些代表他们的画，却相继遭到了破坏。我在岛上调查无果，越想越觉得心惊。”  
司马懿用手指按揉自己的太阳穴，觉得颇伤脑筋。这信的语气是写给熟识的长辈的，其间语焉不详，装腔作势，故弄玄虚，是他最讨厌的类型，而文字里那种华丽堂皇的腔调则让他心生烦躁，但他不敢贸然将这案子推掉。  
钟繇教授在洛阳城有名有势。他平素与司马懿只是公事往来，却突然将这样一桩私人性质的案子指名委托给他。若是随随便便抹了别人面子，无论对于事务所，还是对他的个人前程，恐怕都不太美妙。  
而画和画室，以及无极街十九号，这恐怕才是他烦躁不安的真正原因。  
“我刚巧知道这个地址，因为我的堂妹就在那里开了一个画室。你可能无意间听过她的事儿，才做了这样一个荒唐的梦。据我所知，她至今单身，也没有什么学哲学的小男朋友，但是既然你这么耿耿于怀，我不妨带你去拜会她一下，也好让你彻底死心。你千万不要一个人瞎跑，毕竟我这个堂妹脾气不好。你知道的，艺术家嘛。”  
两天之前，郭淮在他离开诊所时对他说“我到时会在侦探事务所的门口等你，寸时寸金，你可不要拖延！”  
司马懿低头看手上的表，刚过上午十点，他和郭淮约好的时间是下午两点，他还有四个小时要苦熬过去，只能低头继续看写的像散文稿一样的信件。  
“事情看起来像是小孩子无心的恶作剧，但我却怀疑这是对家族的恶意警告和诅咒。我一边为自己的处境操心，一边又担忧我迟迟未归的亲人会受到命运的嘲弄。  
我正彷徨无助，却在翻看父亲的笔记时看到他写在扉页上的话，  
‘真相镌刻在裴翠石板上，却只会在世界颠覆时现世。而水仙岛的罪恶，终将由外来之水洗涤。’  
这使我想起了您和父亲过往的那些丰功伟绩，决定向您求助。我热切的期待着与您的会面。  
晚辈，曹植”  
无数不可言说的秘密埋葬在丰茂繁盛的文字下面，在暴雨后蒸腾出腐朽的香气，想要勾引他探看究竟。但他自己眼下已经有了足够的秘密使他烦心，何况他对别人的事情一向有些冷漠无情。  
他的眼神不断飘向窗外的雨，高楼是互相瞭望的孤岛，城市沉在灰色的海下，宛如消失的亚特兰蒂斯。或者，将这个世界颠倒过来看，他们才是灰色的迷雾中被遗弃的神迹。  
他的思绪飘向梦境深处，梦境里酒的香气灼烧着他的唇齿，撩拨他的五感，触抚他大脑里的每一道沟壑，润泽而丰盈，多情又无情。它对他喃喃而语，存在的是雨，还是城市？存在的是梦，还是现实？你需要用它的周围来定义它，还是它本身？  
你看，之前的几千几百万年，你都蛰伏于虚无，之后的几千几百万年，你又将回归到虚无，你不过存在于这个瞬间里，这不会使你彷徨吗？存在的是虚无还是你，你又想要得到什么样的真实，谁的真实？如果我不是真实的，你又为什么会犹豫呢？  
Believe first. You can’t understand before you start to believe.  
司马懿笔记本扣上往桌上一丢，拿过外套向门外走去。柏菁菁在他身后喊他，说一会儿他还有重要的预约，他都置若罔闻。

天上的雨渐渐小了，地上的水却积得挺深。司马懿一身上班的衣服，西装革履还提着个皮包，在人行道上走得小心翼翼，还需提防时不时飙过的车。身后又一声喇叭长鸣，一辆红色的车子不偏不倚向路边一个大水坑碾去。司马懿咒骂一声，敏捷的跳到路边一户连排的屋檐下面，堪堪避过两波半人高的小喷泉，还来不及庆幸，就同别人撞到一处。  
司马懿是位人高马大的男士，对方是位娇小玲珑的女士，所以结果显而易见，他把人撞倒了。这位女士坐在地上，包蹭脏了一块儿，大衣恐怕也难保万全。她愣愣了一会儿，忽然咬牙切齿的骂了起来，司马懿尴尬的去扶她起身，瞅了瞅她粘了块泥土的裤脚，发现上面还颤巍巍的挂着一茎草。他越发心虚，掏出兜里的纸巾想聊胜于无的擦拭一下，却被这位年轻的女士一把推开，“少趁机占便宜。”  
司马懿无语。他退了一步，刚要不声不响离开，忽然转念，对方既然住在这无极路上，肯定对这一带熟悉，于是试探性的问“请问无极路十九号在哪里？”  
“就在这儿啊，门上有号码，不会自己看？”女士头也不抬的回答。  
司马懿又仔细打量了一遍这间连排别墅的大门，湛蓝色的大门顶上镶嵌了三块彩绘玻璃组成了半圆的图案，中间那块有一个银色的‘19’，若隐若现的漂浮在花哨的彩绘后面。司马懿觉得郭淮的躁郁症警告快要成为现实了。  
他深吸了一口气，脑子里还在措辞，这位女士忽然盯着他发问，“你来这里做什么？”  
“这位就是郭女士吧？我正在协助举办一个文化展览，要寻找一幅合适的主题画作，听闻你是这方面的专家，特地慕名而来的。” 司马懿飞快的在脑子里编造说辞。  
郭女士脸上的表情立刻变了。她优雅得体的冲他微笑，用手扶正了鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，边从包里拿出钥匙开门，边问他，“是什么样的主题呢？”  
“是关于神秘主义的。我想要寻找一幅用存在主义表达神秘学的画作。”  
“我不是一个现代派的画家。我只画古典流派。”郭女士抿着嘴说。  
司马懿皱眉，他正想着怎么把话圆回来，郭女士推开门说，“我可以带你参观一下我的画室，你会发现，一幅古典主义画作才是最合适的。”她走进门，把还带着泥土的包随手丢到一边，然后对司马懿做了个邀请的姿势，如果忽略她变得狂热的眼神，还是相当甜美可人的。  
司马懿犹豫了片刻，还是决定跟着她进去。画室的大厅由两个隔间打通而成，两头是对称的飘窗，一边对着街，另一边对着花园，没有窗帘，外间是浅灰色的护窗板敞开着。大厅的墙上密密麻麻挂满了画，的中间是一圈蓝绿色的沙发，顶上吊挂着同色系的水晶灯。  
郭女士并没有请司马懿安坐并喝上一杯咖啡的打算，她径直将他带到对着花园的窗户旁边，指给他看这面墙上唯一的画作。  
“我推荐这幅画给你——这可是我的得意之作，我还不打算卖出，但是如果我们聊得来的话，我可以租借给你展出。当然，你得买其他几幅小的画作来搭配。”  
“这是？”  
“赫拉克勒斯勇斗九头蛇。这一桩被欧律斯透斯否定的差遣，却是我在十二功绩中的最爱，就像这幅画一样。瑰丽的想象，古典主义，新古典主义，存在主义的完美结合，神秘学的最佳展现方式。”郭女士精神焕发的替他讲解。  
司马懿盯着面前的画作，左看，右看，反着看，就快要把脖子拧成麻花，也没有从画面上看出九头蛇来。他也没有看出赫拉克勒斯。这真的是古典主义，而不是抽象野兽派吗？  
“深刻! ”他哽咽了一下才发出声来，“我真幸运，能欣赏到这样一幅佳作，但很遗憾，我主办方想要一些跟基督教神秘分支有关的作品，像是玫瑰十字，兄弟会，翡翠石板什么的。您有没有类似的推荐？”  
郭女士想了想说，“我有一幅将近完成的作品，表达了古希腊哲学对基督教的影响的。如果你的展览不是近在眼前的话，也许那一幅才是最合适的。”  
“那真是太好了，请您的助手将它取下来吧。”  
“我哪里有什么助手，所有事情都是我一个人张罗。失陪一下，我上楼替你取下来。”  
“好，我帮你。”司马懿说着就向大厅外走。  
“请等一下——作品在我的创作室里，我从不让外人进去。更何况，那幅画拥有迷惑人的能力。实际上，我的每幅画都有。”郭女士冲他眨了眨眼睛，然后转身离开了房间。

等她的身影消失在楼梯转角后，司马懿就悄无声息的走到了楼梯后面探查。刚刚从窗户向外望的时候，他已经大致了解了房子的格局。典型的连排别墅，大厅的后面是个早餐厅，再后面是改造过的厨房和浴室，最尾端是间玻璃房。他在整个一楼都没有发现什么可疑的地方，没找到暗室，楼梯下是一个又窄又乱的储物间。他又回到这间大厅仔细看墙上的画，却完全看没有头绪。他叹了口气，坐到沙发上想接下来的计划。  
这时从楼上忽然传来重物碰撞和金属摩擦的声音，司马懿一下站起来，走到楼梯口问，“需要帮忙吗？”  
没有回应，司马懿犹豫——这也许是个很好的上楼去的借口，这时同样的声音又一次传来，这次要轻上许多，他三步并作两步，迅捷轻巧的跑上楼去。  
楼上与楼下完全是两个世界。没有敞亮的窗户温柔的春光，每个房间都紧闭着门，只有一个鸡蛋大小的天窗漏下一缕光，仿佛是一口朝圣的井，周围灰尘像白蛾飞舞。他试着一扇扇去推房门，都紧紧锁着，他将耳朵贴上门去细听，楼道的尽头却忽然传出来吱扭的声响，他抬头，走廊尽头的门自己敞开了，合叶摇摆着，发出刺耳的尖叫。  
他定了定神，放慢脚步走过去，边走边问，“郭女士吗？我方才听到你叫我，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
没有人回答。他站在门口向房间里望，飘窗被紫色的窗帘遮的严严实实的，屋子里没有人，中间横七竖八堆着画框，椅子，笔和工具，都堆着灰尘且破旧，墙上依然挂满了画。这的确像是间画室，只不过是被遗弃了很久而已。  
他走进去，眼角的余光看见有影子从画作上掠过，他转头去看，这一面墙上挂着四幅奇形怪状的画作。金色的牛张开大嘴，要将自己鼓胀的身躯吞下去。吃人的马面对面嘶吼，中间浮现一张挣扎扭曲的脸。水中的鳄跃到天空里化成了长喙的鸟。四面的野猪交错奔腾，脚踩过彼此的头，腹部撞上脖颈，又四散开来。  
他去看那野马的眼睛，觉得胸腔剧烈的鼓动，心脏仿佛要跳了出来，一点银光在马的瞳孔上一闪而过。他猛的回头，对面的墙上也挂了四幅画，却是标准的古典画卷，磅礴的史诗从帆布里一跃而出。狮子被英雄掐住脖子。女王跪地，献上自己艳丽的腰带。三头六臂的巨人挡在牛群前面。母鹿在月光下奔逃，一束月光照在它的身上——正是他方才看到的那一点银光，月神的护佑，永恒的光芒。他听到一声低沉的叹息，“你来了吗？”  
他瞬间从画卷中醒过神来，身上冷津津的全是汗。他环顾画室，其余的两面墙被幕布整个遮挡起来。他先走到离他近的一面，抬手掀开幕布，里面一幅巨画，蛇兽环绕着金色的巨树，圣洁和邪恶，缠绕在一起。那个声音又在他耳边低语，“在这边呀。”  
他松手，跑到画室的另一端，用力一把拽下了幕布。他看到曹丕躺在一幅画里，胸口上插着一把匕首。  
司马懿张口，他想说话，舌根却全然麻木了，只能发出喑哑的嘶声，连手脚都僵硬失控。他缓缓的抬手，抓住了匕首的柄，忽然不知道自己为什么要这样做，是要拔出来，还是插下去。他看到曹丕向他转过脸……

忽然一阵铃声响起来，他怔住，忽然想起这是他自己的手机铃声。这样一想，他便从梦中被生生拽了出来。不要，他想叫出来，这里有我需要知道的事情，我还不能离开。但是没有用，梦境一旦被揭穿，瞬间就会失去魔力。芝麻洞口关上，神秘的世界就此消失。  
司马懿睁开眼睛，他正躺在蓝绿色的沙发上，周围坐满了人。他一一看过来，坐在他身边的是郭女士，她有些兴奋的咬着唇说，“我就知道我的画是有魔力的，能让人沉入梦境。”  
她的身边坐着郭淮，他扶额叹息，“够了，不要……我处理一个魔怔了的人已经够呛了，千万不要再来一个。”  
坐在他们对面的是钟繇，他先是对郭氏兄妹说，“他醒了”，又转过头来对他解释，“我们本来约好了下午见面，但是你的助手说你离开了。我们找不到你，正打算离开的时候，郭医师正巧来找你。他猜测你来了这里，就把我们一起带了过来。”  
他的身边坐着一个年轻人，眉眼风流，穿着正式里透出几分文雅来。此时微笑着不做声，显得十分温和，大概是钟繇的助手。  
郭淮看到他醒过来，不由松了口气，“你还是趁早休个长假吧。我最近刚好读到一篇学术文章，讲的是长时间过载的数字化办公如何使得神经退化，你的症状看着挺像，小心长此以往变成植物人。”  
“你还是个医生，用的着这么危言耸听吗？我知道屏幕看久了会伤眼睛，但我没听说伤眼睛会让人变成植物的。何况我工作了七八年了，只有这一次出了点小症状。”司马懿烦躁的摆摆手。  
“量变到质变。长期被动的接受信息侵扰，特别是负面的，案件一类的信息，会使人烦躁和忧郁，患上忧郁症或者躁郁症。至于之后会不会进一步发展成植物人，或者梦游症，就要看情况了。”  
“怎么，电信号还会被屏幕发射到我脸上，然后穿皮肤和骨头钻到我的脑子里吗？再自我克隆侵占我的正常神经？医学版的外星人入侵？”司马懿讽刺的说。  
“你以为你脑子里都是什么，是浆糊吗？生物电信号啊，为什么还需要穿过你的脸，皮那么厚。”郭淮反唇相讥。  
“你根本不清楚我看到了些什么。”  
“不就是那个叫曹丕的人和他的哲学，这有什么难猜的？”  
“我就带你去看。”司马懿站起身走出大厅，后面跟着一群人。他走上楼的时候郭女士想要拦，却被他的堂兄一把扯住。楼上房间都开着门，雨后的阳光肆意流淌，格局却和他梦里的一样。他走进梦中的画室，画室的一端陈列着画具，两面墙上挂着陌生的画，另一端也用幕布遮了起来。  
他的心跳忽然加速，脚步一顿了一顿，又继续向前，一把扯开了幕布。  
他看到一面镜子，镜子里，所有人都齐刷刷的看向他。  
“这就是你的艺术创作？”郭淮脸色难看的望着他的堂妹。  
“你不懂，猪蹄子。”郭女士抗议。  
司马懿闭上眼睛叹了口气，“看来是无用功了。这次打扰了各位，水仙岛的事可能爱莫能助了。”  
“我认为正好相反。你应该立刻和我一起，动身回水仙岛住上一段时间。第一，你可以帮助我查查家里的怪事，我对你越来越感兴趣了。第二，郭医生说你应该贴近自然修养，这正好，你再找不到像水仙岛这样脱离数字设备，适宜修养的地方了。第三，无巧不成书，我的哥哥就叫曹丕。完美的一石三鸟。” 钟繇身边的年轻人忽然开口，依然是带着浅笑一派文雅，“还未自我介绍，我叫曹植。”


	3. 巴别塔，斯提克斯和经验主义

去水仙岛的路程比司马懿想象的要更长。

先是火车。司马懿提前三十分钟来到车站，取票，查班次，找站台，沉默的站在熙熙攘攘的人群里等待。十五分钟之后，曹植才姗姗而至，向他笑着点点头，便是打过招呼了。两个人在头等厢找了个僻静的角落相对而坐，哨声响起，火车缓缓离站，周围的乘客也都安静下来。  
车窗外的玻璃高塔，变作斑驳的隧道和铁桥，再变作翻滚着浓绿的山野，像在城市的脉搏里逆流而行。灰色的云重重扣了下来。司马懿收回目光，“现在来谈谈你的案件吧，”他深深看向曹植，“有些人调查案件喜欢追本溯源，但是我喜欢着眼当下。你的事为什么非要找上我。”  
曹植轻巧挥了挥手，如同挥去一缕蛛丝一样，“放松些，大侦探。很多事情不过是巧合而已，”他仍然浅浅的笑着，顾盼风流，“我找到钟繇，而他向我推荐你，仅此而已。”  
“在你们找上门来之前，钟繇曾经聘请过我处理过一桩案件，前后耗时半年，成果相当完美。”司马懿低下头，不再看曹植，而是凝视自己的手掌，仿佛他握住的是命运的脉络。  
“我知道，这也是我对他，对你都十分信任的原因之一。”  
“这桩案件是关于一个庞大复杂的地下组织的，他们将跨国交易的信息记录在十几张硬盘里，但是每一张里都只有一些无关的琐碎数据：股市数据， 社交媒体，甚至是外卖订单。我在破译这些密码的时候发现，这些数据其实是层层叠加的。每一张硬盘都由另一张来组织，调度和控制，只要找到正确的排列顺序，交易的全貌就会在数据中现形，如同拔地而起的金字塔。又或者，我应该使用在最高一层破译出的名字，巴别塔。”  
“精彩。”曹植兴致盎然的望着他。  
司马懿却不回应，他用右手的指尖追溯左手的掌纹，“巴别塔，旧约里，人们建起繁华美丽的高塔，以求能够直入云霄，与神相通。我查到，大约二十年前，钟繇本人就曾经参与到一个名为巴别塔的AI项目中，而项目的发起人，就是他的旧识，你的父亲，曹操。”  
“那可真是巧。无巧不成书。”曹植依然在笑，这笑容仿佛已经刻在他脸上似的。  
“曾经轰动一时的巴别塔项目，内容被列为机密，所以我无从知晓。但是钟繇本人对它的评价是，‘有序自无序中建立，智慧在阶梯上开启，这是我们的通神之路’。我想，这其中的通神之路应该是指科技而非信仰，而神，应该是指试图创造智慧的人类自身，而非别的什么造物主。”  
“那到说不准，不少伟大的科学家都不是无神者。他们或信仰终极的规律，或信仰信仰本身。”  
“钟繇对于通天塔这种层级架构了如指掌，却偏偏找来交情泛泛的我来替他破译。而你，在委托他找人破案的时候，意有所指的提到‘父亲和您的往事’，又提到‘翡翠石板’，和‘世界颠覆’这些有宗教含义的词汇，恐怕也是特指我所破译的通天塔密码。两件事放在一起，你们怕不是在半年之前，就盯住我，有意在试探我了。”  
“倒不是盯住你。我只是委托钟繇替我寻找最合适的人选，而你脱颖而出。毕竟以我小辈的身份，也不可能凭着点旧交情就让钟繇亲自陪我回水仙岛。”曹植向他眨眨眼。  
“所以，”司马懿终于肯抬头看他，“你要找我破解什么密码？”  
“什么密码？我委托你的，是寻找潜入我家骚扰破坏的人，以及探查我的哥哥姐姐们的下落。”  
“探查你的哥哥姐姐的下落？你关心他们？一点也不。你父亲过世已经一年里，你若是想要寻找他们的下落，早就出发了，不会现在才在这儿和我不痛不痒的扯闲话。是因为被破坏的画？更不可能。你联系钟繇已经超过半年了，我相信，画在那之前就已经破了。何况，你关心的是解锁密码的能力，而不是抓小贼。我虽然看上去身手也不差，但绝对不会有人用雇佣我的价格来雇佣一个保安的。那么是小偷在画上留下了线索或者密码吗？开玩笑，你是曹操的儿子，知晓通天塔的往事，寻常的密码和线索怎么能难得倒你。一定是有什么更难的，超越你的认知的密码，甚至是超越了钟繇的认知的密码需要你来解答。所以你找上了我，不但因为我解码解的不错，更因为我是‘外来之水’。你们需要些不同的眼光。”  
“怎样的不同的眼光呢？怎样的眼光能超越我的父亲呢？”曹植打断他的话。  
“是啊，怎样的眼光才能超越你的父亲呢？因为你要解开的谜题正是你父亲留下的。画上的破损，或者痕迹，不是小偷或别的什么人留下的，是你的父亲留下的。也许就是在他临死前。你对着画，思考了很久，也许三个月，也许半年，都没能发现端倪，所以你想，也许你是被你父亲蒙蔽了双眼。毕竟，你的知识都是他教的。所以你打算寻求帮助，越快越好。你提起你的哥哥姐姐，不是要寻找他们，而正是要赶在他们出现之前解决问题。你父亲死前留下的信息，你破解不了，却又不想你的哥哥姐姐知道，让我猜猜，会是关于什么的呢？”  
“不要胡说，”曹植脸上的笑忽然褪了个干净，“我的确破解不了我父亲的密码，但这和我的哥哥姐姐无关。我解不出来的东西，他们更解不出来。”  
两个人一时安静下来，连周围的人似乎也被惊动了，向他们这边看。雨声淅淅沥沥拍打着车窗，司马懿侧头去看，窗外灰蒙蒙湿淋淋的，像被雨水浸泡过的油画。  
曹植轻咳一声，看到不远处有服务员推着餐车过来，便招手向她买了杯咖啡，才抿了一口，就皱起了眉头。就这样凑合着喝了半杯后，他才缓和了脸色，对司马懿开口，“父亲生病的时候就说过，我的哥哥姐姐们会陆续回来，因为他留下了召唤。可是没有人回来，直到现在都没有。想想也知道，他连他们去了哪里，手机号都不知道，怎么可能召唤他们回来，靠心电感应吗？但是，父亲还说，他的研究，那些没对世人公布的部分，都被他藏了起来，要等大家都到齐了，才会重见天日。这就更是无稽之谈了。我是家里最小的孩子，我的哥哥姐姐，尤其是年长的几个，早就和他在一起做研究了，当年还是因为研究的事情闹翻走人的，又怎么会再回来接手他的研究。后来我想，他年纪大了，也许后悔了当年的事情，又睹物思人，想念我的哥哥姐姐们。才在他们的画上留下密码。而破译这些密码，是对我这个继承人的考验。”  
司马懿看着他重新挂上笑容的脸说，“你恨你的哥哥姐姐。”  
曹植的表情却再没有波动，“哪里谈得上恨。我们家，家人之间都很淡漠的，我和他们接触的少，谈不上爱，也谈不上恨。但是我的父亲一辈子夸我是他的骄傲，我不能在这件事上栽了。”  
司马懿不再说话，雨不知什么时候已经停了，云彩间隐隐透出些艳丽的色彩来。潮还未涨起来，海岸线上曝露出成片的滩涂。

“我们该去乘船了。”曹植告诉他。  
司马懿复又从熙熙攘攘车站中穿过，赶去下一站。他身边的人群聚而复散，散而复聚，像迁徙的鸟，也像归巢的蜂。  
也许每个人都知道自己将要去向何处，他想，就像鸟和蜂一样。但鸟和蜂既不寻求因缘，也不会猜测结局，因和果内置在它们的基因里，驱动它们，从不犹豫。但是人不一样。他们被悬空架置在因果链织成的网里，一端系着太多隐秘的冲动和欲望，而另一端又隐藏在浓雾里，因此陷入迷茫之中不可自拔。  
码头上登船的人排着长队，司马懿望望天空，雨后的日光白花花的发亮，斜刺进他的眼睛。他又去看下面的滩涂，那里泥泞不堪，隐约可见虾或贝类被剖开的肚腹，海腥味儿肆意流淌。已经下午了却还空着肚子的他不自觉想要做呕。  
“不要担心，我们和他们乘坐的船不同，”曹植拍拍他的背，“我有私人使用的船，行程会快上不少。船上还准备了些简单的食物，也许，我们能赶在晚餐前上岛。”  
这多少宽慰了司马懿翻腾的胃，他顺着曹植的目光在码头边的船只上逡巡，“你的船叫作斯提克斯？”  
“是的。环绕冥界的五条河流之一，也叫怒河，或者守誓之河。”曹植回答他。  
“你家的人真是喜爱这些宗教相关的东西。我上船之前应当再考虑一番了。毕竟，我虽然已经不算年轻，但既不想进天堂，也不想下地狱。”  
“嘘！”曹植将手指贴在唇边轻轻吹了一下，“妄立誓则祸近。何况，水仙平原，是灵魂徘徊之地，本来就即非天堂，也非地狱。家父的确喜欢引用传说，特别是希腊神话，你不妨猜一猜，是什么原因？”曹植说罢，嘴角隐秘的勾起一抹笑，也不去看他，向海员摆了摆手，拉着绳索跳上船去。  
司马懿叹了口气，望向茫茫上涨的海潮。因果的链条，又何尝没有刻在人类的基因里？人们背离理智，走向未知的远方，而游吟诗人的歌声唱道，那是命运啊。

最终，司马懿在斯提克斯上晕船了。他不但没能享受到简单的下午茶，还把早饭都吐到海里喂了鱼虾。他强挨了三个小时上了水仙岛，又被人开车送往曹家的私人别墅。这时天光已经暗淡下来，岛上的游客也在血色的余晖下赶向灯火通明的酒店。光暗交接之界，与他们分道扬镳。  
曹植见司马懿没有胃口再吃饭或是交谈，便径直带他去房间住下。  
“这里以前是曹丕的房间，我今早特地找人为你准备出来的。你看来对他很有兴趣。”曹植打开房门，将钥匙交到司马懿手里。  
“谢谢。这一路来，你还是第一次提到他。”司马懿锁上门，走到浴室，在浴缸里把自己浸泡了半个小时，感觉皮肤都快要肿胀起来，晕船和疲惫也终于退去一些。他披着浴巾站起来，对着镜子，用力揉了揉眉心，他得调整自己的状态。  
然后他躺在床上，闭上眼，听到敲门声响了起来。他深吸一口气，“请进。我猜到你会来找我。”  
“不是我来找你，而是你来找我。”曹丕是从浴室的门的走进来的，他披着一件白色的浴衣，头发上还残留着淋漓的水气，在暗夜里发出清浅的光。他在房间里时走时停，轻轻用手抚摸咖啡色的写字桌和青铜色的台灯，屋子里的物品随着他在黑暗中一样样现出形状，又一样样暗淡下去。司马懿心中忽然就生出物是人非的沧桑来。  
“你看起来很久没有回来过了。”  
曹丕转过身，向他走过来，暗夜里的光芒终于投向里他。他看上去还是在酒吧里的样子，比那时还要更加纯净，也更加犀利，无极路十九号里，那些血污似乎一丝也没有沾染到他身上。  
“没错，你在那里见到的也是我。”曹丕似乎一眼看穿了他的心思，他坐到司马懿的床上，侧身压了过来，他将手放到司马懿的腰旁，然后偏过头枕在他的肩上，“你闻上去像我的味道。一样的洗发水吗？我的弟弟真是仔细呢。”  
司马懿没有闻到任何味道，却无端的打了个喷嚏。他也没有感受到温热的呼吸扑在他的脖子上，却无端的寒毛一根根树立起来。他没觉得有重量压在他身上，却无端的全身燥热起来，“别这样，我已经很累了。”  
“但你这里转的飞快。”曹丕伸手撩了撩他额前的头发。  
“我只有脑子还转得动。”  
“我只用得到你的脑子。”曹丕微微撑起身，靠着墙坐在他旁边，腿还跨在他身上，“和我的弟弟聊的如何。”  
司马懿也撑着胳膊靠着床头坐起来。“读他的信，我觉得他是一个用故弄玄虚假装胆怯，用华丽堂皇掩饰慌张的人。见到他以后，我发现，他是想用故弄玄虚和华丽堂皇，来让我胆怯和慌张。他看来很喜欢，并善于玩弄文字，以至于他竟然准备了两套谎言，一套写在了信里，一套讲给我听。”  
“你怎么知道他说的都是谎言呢？”  
“那封信先抛在一边，今天我问他案件的时候，故意打乱了时间顺序，从后向前问。有些故事，反着编的时候，漏洞就多了。我从他的故事里看出两个问题。第一个，是关于你们父亲的。他的故事里，你们的父亲只信任他一个人，却要将遗产的线索藏在其他子女的画中考验他。他在久病将死之际想念子女，却又不想让他们再回来。你这位弟弟，他是在写小说吗？”  
曹丕拍着床笑了，“他若听到你这么说，非要气死不可。”  
“所以，他的关于那些画的故事，多半是假的。但是，依然有些事情他绕不开。你家里所有的孩子都给你们的父亲留了一幅画。画里有密码。这个密码和你的父亲的研究有关，曹植想要解开它。而我发现的第二个破绽，便是你。”  
“我？”曹丕冲他笑了笑，“你有什么关于我的问题，可以直接问。”  
“问你？你在我的脑子里，我的思维里。你是我创造出来的，我问你还不如问我自己。”  
“我思故我在吗？那可不一定。也许存在的不是你，而是我。”  
“你看过柏拉图的论美德吧，苏格拉底和美诺的小奴隶对话，用引导和辩证的方式，教他学会了从未看过的知识。”  
“原来你是个经验主义者。所以，你有什么要教给我的？”  
“正好相反，我需要你教给我。在曹操研究‘通天塔’的时候，他还在进行另外一个项目，项目的名字，叫做‘失乐园’，而当时和他合作的人，是他的长子，曹丕。”  
“你想问我，‘失乐园’的研究是关于什么的？”  
“这并不是一个秘密。‘失乐园’是有关于记忆的研究。或者，更准确的是说，是记忆的改变。人类忘记了通往伊甸园的路，因为上帝隐藏了通往那里的路，人类从此丧失了自己的乐园。记忆就像是一座花园，一座庞大的宫殿。每一段记忆都是砖瓦，或花草，他们通过精巧的结构相连，以至于你选定一条大的路径时，便能沿路看见相关的内容。例如你走进饭厅，就能看到长条的桌子，很多椅子，成方瓷器的橱柜，还有漂亮的花瓶。当你走的更近时，就能放大出更多的细节，例如桌布的纹理，餐具的曲线，烛光投下的影子。记忆就是这样一种结构，当你越深入思考，越能召唤出更多的细节。”  
“而如果把几条重要的通路改变的话，人的记忆，就会发生混淆。你会忘记相关的细节，或者，错认其他的东西。例如在餐厅里看到舒适的床，大衣柜，青铜的台灯放在咖啡色的写字桌上。你觉得，他们想要改变你的记忆？”  
“我怀疑，我在‘巴别塔’的案件里接触到的那几张硬盘的，庞大的数据，就是他们对我实验的开始。但他们不是要消除我的记忆，他们是想要为我制造新的记忆。曹植寄来的那封信，就是一个触发机。我所有的幻觉都是从那时开始的。他们要在我的脑海中制造你。这才是曹植从来不向我提起你的原因。这个过程需要我自己来完成。”  
“那曹丕真实存在吗？或者曹丕是存在的，但不是我？又或者曹丕已经死了，他们要在你的脑子里将他复活？”曹丕又靠过来，在他的耳边问。他的语音也再次轻喃起来。  
“都有可能。也许你就是解密的关键。”司马懿偏过头，“但是我不清楚，你为什么要带我去无极路十九号，看那些画。郭小姐看起来和这次的事件根本没有关联，而郭淮，他一直在阻止我来这里。就算他是相关的人，也和曹植他们不是同样的立场。在无极路，那些画里，你看起来像一个……”他忽然说不下去了。  
“像一个来自过去的，充满怨气的鬼？”曹丕低低的笑了，声音震荡在司马懿的胸腔里，“可惜，我真的是一个来自过去的鬼。充满怨气，等待着机会重新爬回阳世。而你，就是我唯一的机会。”  
“不可能。”司马懿咬着牙说。  
“Believe first. You can’t understand before you start to believe.”  
然后，司马懿看到他白色的被单上晕染了红色的血迹，很快的，血迹扩散到床单上，再顺着床单滴滴答答的落在地上。  
司马猛的抬头，曹丕连同血迹，一起消失在房间里。


	4. 寺庙，真理和九头蛇

第二天清晨，曹植邀请司马懿在天台上共进早餐。  
餐式简单但是烹饪精巧。烤的金黄松脆的牛角包堆满了藤编的篮子，咖啡的香气从白色瓷杯里袅袅升腾，鸡蛋刚好煎至他最喜爱的程度，用餐刀轻轻一划就有蛋黄缓缓流出，像蜂蜜一样包裹垫在下面的培根。使人从味蕾到心灵都生出愉悦。  
司马懿眯着眼睛，享受这难得的晴日。晨曦是最怡人的妆，将灰色的石壁扑上金粉，在丛生的荆棘里点缀玫红，在哥特式的尖顶上缠绕轻纱，彷佛是青春女神的吻，想要唤醒沉睡在这幢斑驳冷硬的古堡里的英灵。  
而在岛的另一边，密林之外，一幢红瓦白墙的建筑立在半山腰上。圆形的顶和半月的窗是主调，回旋的阶梯和层叠的拱门是变奏，轻巧的结构和纯净的色彩互相贯穿又融为一体，如同一曲美妙的C大调赋格曲。  
“那是岛上最大的一座旅店，大部分的游客都住在那里。”曹植坐在他的对面。他没怎么用餐，也不曾试图与司马懿攀谈，一直专心致志的看报纸，此刻，却忽然回答了他心中的疑问。  
司马懿想象了一下，若是自己住在那里，窗外松柏苍苍，海天更在青松之外，的确是一幅不错的景象。而身边人流匆匆，热闹却孤单，倒也衬托他现在的心境。  
“All That Glitters Is Not Gold，”曹植再一次打断了他的畅想，这回他把手上的报纸放在桌子上，嘴上带着若有若无的笑盯着他，“那里原本不是旅店，而是一所寺院。”  
司马懿皱了皱眉头，“这种风格的寺院倒是少见。”  
“看来像是世外仙境一样，我父亲原本也是这样想的。但是三十年前，这座寺庙却因为丑闻被强行关闭了。寺中的一些僧侣被起诉关押，另一些离开了。这座岛上的经济本来就靠寺庙支撑，寺庙一倒，整个岛都要破产了。是我父亲将这幢建筑买下，并将那里作为‘巴别塔’计划的本部。这个岛上的经济也得以被挽救。  
“所以你看，司马先生，看上去仙境一般的地方可能埋藏着许多见不得人的阴谋，而这座看来陈旧森冷的建筑，也许倒是唯一的清净之地。”  
司马懿惊愕的望着他，“你是说，那座旅馆曾经是‘巴别塔’的研究基地？这座号称没有任何电脑网络和计算机设备的，回归淳朴自然的旅游胜地，曾经是魏国最大的AI项目的研究基地？”  
“项目进行的并不顺利。有人不想让它成功，”曹植的眼神暗了一瞬，“一些成果中途被用来构造其他的项目，例如‘失乐园’，另一些则被保密封存了。”他耸了耸肩，“但是噩运不止如此。‘巴别塔’是受到诅咒的，建造者终将分崩离析。大部分研究人员中途离开，在后期，父亲是靠子女们做助手来完成研究的，可惜我年纪小，没能参与其中。然而，最后连他的子女也和他产生分歧。八年前，曹丕离开水仙岛，算是一个标志，研究落幕了。也正是这个原因，父亲废弃了研究所，销毁了所有残留在岛上的文件，将基地改修成旅店，再将整个岛屿打造成自然旅游胜地。”  
“所以你们一直住在这座别墅里，寺院只是工作的场合吗？”  
曹植摇摇头，“项目最忙碌的时候，家里所有人都住在那座房子里。但一来人多嘴杂容易出事，二来父亲需要沉思冥想，就时不时搬到这里住住。最后，项目彻底结束，留下来的人与往事彻底做个了断，也就再不回去了。但是已经不住在那里了，酒店，渡口，甚至这整个岛屿的运营，仍然是由我负责的。”  
“你是不是很遗憾？”司马懿用完早餐，将餐具都端正的放好，用餐巾慢条斯理的擦嘴角。  
曹植轻哼了一声，“利剑不在掌，结友何须多。建筑只不过是躯壳而已，我既不在乎已经过去的事，也不在乎已经分道扬镳的人。”  
“然而我说的既不是那栋被你称为躯壳的建筑，也不是它曾经的灵魂，”司马懿将纸巾放下，“我说的是它的遗产，你父亲的研究，你真正想要，却始终得不到的东西。他想要埋藏的，你希望重现于世的。从始至终，他知道你的野心吗？”  
“那我们便不用再浪费时间，可以开始工作了，”曹植忽然笑了。他站起身来，朝室内走去，声音里有着几乎控制不住的兴奋，“就从我父亲的画室开始吧。”

走进古堡阴影的那一刹那，满城春光褪尽颜色。  
司马懿回头，望见蓝天绿树和在风中翻涌的花雨，像一波波的浪，被这间古堡阻挡在外面。他听到一曲绵延不绝的哀伤，自最微末处起，又在最繁盛时落下，无休无止，也无法捕捉。他本不该有这种情绪的。情迷意乱，只会扰乱他的理智。  
但他也在情绪的喧嚣中看到了视觉无法触及的景象。春光并非有意要错开这间古堡，古堡也没有拒绝这片春光，它只是被时光的洪流所遗忘了。它站在另一个维度，无生无死，无悲无喜，不肯越雷池一步。它像一座亘古不变的祭坛，侍奉一尊未知的神。这就是所谓的，唯一的清静之地吗？  
他们相继走在幽暗的长廊中，厚重的地毯将脚步声全部湮灭，一束一束的光从右边的花窗投射进来，打在左边的墙壁上，形成一幅幅光怪陆离的画。他想要仔细去看，但是曹植走的飞快，不过走神了片刻，他就被落下了。曹植既不停步也不回头，司马懿看了看这曲折迷离的通道，只得小跑着追赶。  
所以当曹植在左边的一扇门前忽然停住的时候，司马懿差点撞到他的身上。他刚想道歉，就被曹植拦住，“昨天我问你，父亲为什么格外喜欢希腊的神话，你想出答案了吗？”  
司马懿尴尬的咳了一声，他早就把这问题抛到九霄云外去了。好在，曹植也不真的需要等他来回答。  
“因为，”他握住门把手，“赫拉克勒斯可以成神，”轻轻拧开，“只要他能完成神交给他的全部使命。”最后重重一推，金色的光线从敞开的大门里溢出，淋了两个人满身满脸。  
曹植站在画室的入口问他，“那么大侦探，你准备好面对你的十二道谜题了吗？”

司马懿再一次完全忽略了他的问话，他像被吊挂在悬崖上的普罗米修斯，手脚被钉住，麻木不能动惮，胸腹被剖开，恐惧无所遁行，而心脏在老鹰的利喙之间，下一刻就会被啄食殆尽。这间画室的陈设，和他在无极路十九号沉睡时，梦中所见的那间几乎一摸一样。  
飘窗是打开的，紫色的窗帘被系在两边，屋子中间放着长桌和椅子，画架和画框，笔，颜料和工具。它们完整光润，看来常常被使用，而非梦中被弃置的模样。一面墙上挂着斯廷法罗斯湖的怪鸟，特里克岛上的公牛，厄律曼托斯山的野猪，和狄俄墨得斯的野马。另一面墙上挂着的月神的母鹿，亚马逊的女王，革律翁的牛群和涅墨亚的狮子。正是他在梦里的画室中所看到的画像，只是这八幅都是色彩纷呈，栩栩如生的油画，而非梦中所见的诡异之作。他看向剩下的两面墙，所见之处一片空白，没有金苹果，也没有幕布，更没有匕首和血。

司马懿暗自松了一口气，他转头问曹植，“这些都是你的兄弟姐妹的画作？你父亲有八个孩子？”  
曹植摇头，他走到画廊中央，触摸放在中间的画笔和崭新的帆布，如同一个国王在抚摸他的王座，“不，只有你身边这面墙上的四幅画是。另一边的四幅，是我父亲画的。你仔细分辨笔法的厚薄和色彩的堆叠的话，应该能看出风格的不同。”  
司马懿侧头，离他最近的一幅画上，铁羽铜爪的怪鸟在箭镞间纷飞，背景是一片茫茫的大海。他凑近去看鸟的眼睛，他看的出邪恶，却看不出恐惧。画作的中央，有人用黑色的油笔涂出一道波浪线，这是他可分辨出的，画作上唯一的伤痕。画框下面的墙面上镶嵌着一行小字，细看去，却不是画的名字和作者。有人用圆润的花体写着：  
What betakes the birds to their destiny? The music continues beyond the last existing alphabet？  
他轻轻摇了摇头，边去看其他的画作，边问曹植，“哪一幅是你的画作呢？”  
“都不是。”曹植有些阴郁的回答，“父亲酷爱艺术，‘艺术是现实的本质，是最终的真理，是解脱于痛苦的唯一途径’，所以我们从小都要学习。然而，如你所见，虽然该掌握的绘画技巧我们都已经运用纯熟，但是父亲从来没有满意过。他说我们的画作还没有灵魂。我也一直在勤练不辍，但是直到我觉得自己的画能够碰触现实的边界之前，我是不会将它们展出的。”  
司马懿看完了这面墙上所有的画，向他点了点头，“那么，曹丕的画在哪里呢？”  
“你挑不出来他的画？”曹植挑着眉问他。  
“我觉得，这些都不是他的画。”司马懿笃定的说。  
曹植点点头，“哥哥的画，应该是画得很好，至少岛上的其他人这么说。以前，父亲还有很多同事一起工作的时候，他还教过许多别人家的小孩子画画。但是父亲讨厌他的画。我记得，他画过一幅‘来自地狱的三头犬’，曾经摆在这个位置，”曹植指了指一面空白的墙，“但是，后来父亲就将那幅画收起来了。也许你把所有的谜题破解开之后，就能找到他的画。也许，这就是等待你的最后一道谜题。”  
“但是这不对。蛇有九个头。”他听到耳边有声音响起来，略略低沉而迷茫的颤音，如同大提琴的一声叹息。  
曹植惊讶的望着他，司马懿这才反应过来，这其实是他自己的声音。他自己也不知道，这句没头没尾的画出自哪里，索性静静的看着曹植。  
“你错了，蛇有七个头。”  
“虽然有的古籍上记载，勒拿的蛇怪有一个，五个，七个，甚至一百一千个头，但是许德拉刚好有九个头。”  
“但是欧律斯透斯并不承认这桩功绩，所以我们谈论的，也不是勒拿的怪蛇。”曹植回答他，眼睛却没有看向他，只瞟着空白的墙壁，“‘天上又现出异象来。有一条大红龙，七头十角，七头上戴着七个冠冕’，并非所有的引用都同出一处。”  
司马懿在心里默默的数，四个未知的子女，加上曹丕，曹植，还有一个，是曹操本人吗？他又指着另一面空白的墙问，“如果对面的墙是留给曹丕的，这一面，是留给你的吗？”  
曹植看着那面墙，欲言又止，终于是摇了摇头，“我的画，也许将来会和曹丕的挂在一处。那一面墙，就让它永远这么空着吧。有的故事，需要留白。”  
他转身向门外走去，“我还有事，你可以慢慢的在这里沉思，午饭准备好了以后，会有人来通知你。剩下的时间，这间画室，这栋古堡，这座岛屿，除了我的房间，你哪里都可以去，什么都可以问。如果你没有别的要求的话……”  
“先等一下，我思考的时候喜欢来两杯，金酒，威士忌加茴香酒，记得调的甜一点。”司马懿打断他。  
曹植听了大笑起来，“我终于觉得，我们两个人还是可以有些共同语言的。酒即刻就会送来，我现在心情不错，不妨提醒你一句，真理只在这间画室里。我希望你不要浪费太多时间，可以尽快破解这桩谜题，因为五天之后，一场盛大的宴会将要开场，我希望，我们都能全身心的投入到宴会当中。你昨天来到岛上，现在还剩下四天。”


	5. 星座，狼群与春天之死

“解谜最重要的事有两件，第一，忘掉谜题本身。第二，忘掉你自己。”

司马懿没有说话。他把侍者送来的托盘放到靠着南墙的桌子上面，托盘里有一杯调好的鸡尾酒，几个空杯子，一套调酒器，几瓶酒，还有一瓶枫叶糖浆。他端起杯子，轻轻抿了一口，皱了皱眉头，又放下重新调了一杯。  
“而这两件事，本质上却是一体两面的。忘掉谜题，忘掉的是你对它的理解，将这道谜题拆解成最基本的元素，而忘掉你自己，是站在出题的人的角度上，将谜题内在的含义重新架构起来。”  
曹丕坐在画室的中间。他甚至没有去找一把椅子，就将一堆画具和帆布画框向周围推了推，捣腾出一块空地，随意的坐下来，眼带挑剔的扫过墙上的画。司马懿忽然觉得，他才像是这间画室真正的继承人，这栋古堡的主人。  
司马懿走到他身边，将手里的杯子递给他，“这让我想起忒修斯之船。忒修斯在修船的时候，将船上的每一块木板都换过一遍，这艘船还是不是原来的那一艘？”  
“谢谢，”曹丕向他笑，他还是第一次在阳光下见到他，五官的线条间和曹植很有几分相似，“人在破解谜题的那一刹那，是不是变成了那个出题的人？”  
“那么，眼下最重要的问题，这个出题人是谁。”司马懿走回那张桌子前面，他边端起他自己调的酒品尝，边逐一去翻看桌上放置的一叠小册子。  
曹丕却忽然打断了他的话题。“真甜，你还真照顾我的口味。”  
“我若是不照顾你，就不会住在这个与世隔离的孤岛上忍受晕船，以及你弟弟阴阳怪气的精神折磨。”  
“你昨天晚上似乎生气了。”  
司马懿抬头，曹丕已经走到阴影里，去看墙上的曹操画。真是奇怪，只是一瞬，他却几乎忘记了他的脸具体的样子，只有那似乎多情又似乎无情的眼角眉梢，像刻在他心里似的。“我没有生气，但是我有洁癖。”  
“是了，不只是生气而已，”曹丕站在那幅忒弥斯的鹿前面，画里的月光仿佛照在他的眼睛里，“酒是迷惑，匕首是愤怒，而血，是我第一次感到恐惧。这个岛上，有什么真正的使我们感到恐惧。”他抬手抚摸了一下镶嵌在每幅画下的小字，“画画的人，题字的人，和破坏了画面的人，各不相同。”  
司马懿走到那幅斯廷法罗斯湖的怪鸟下面，“画画的是你失踪的弟妹，题字的人是你的父亲，留下痕迹的人，我猜应该是曹植。谁能使我们感到恐惧，不言而喻。”  
他们对视一眼，手指同时停留在画下的小字上面，刻字 的木板上留下了一道深深的掐痕。

“有的人出题，喜欢把树林分解成叶子上的脉络。有的人出题，喜欢用几点水红去比拟一场漫天的花雨。有的人出题，看花不是花，看雾不是雾。而我的父亲出题，他喜欢命运。他喜欢看人嘲弄命运，再被命运嘲弄。”  
司马懿点点头，“解谜，尤其是密码相关的谜题，应该把句子拆成词，再把词拆成字母。然而字母不是字母，数字也不是数字。”  
他将手指挨个划过面前的每一个字符。  
What betakes the birds to their destiny? The music continues beyond the last existing alphabet？  
他的手指停顿在问号上，“通常我们看每个词的长度，看每一个首字母，每一个尾字母，但是最有趣的，其实是嵌套在词当中的词。  
“你的父亲喜欢希腊神话。alphabet，”他的手指再从问号开始向前滑动，“这真是一个慷慨的提示。alpha, xi, la, nu, mu, beta,”他的手指停留在betake上面。“betake 是第一句里唯一含有希腊字母的，beyond 是第二句中唯一不含有希腊字母的，除了定冠词以外。beta, ‘2, 5, 20, 1’, beta到底是指什么呢？日期，地点，还是人？”  
司马懿再去仔细的看那幅画，怪鸟是阿瑞斯的宠物，它们有铁的羽毛和铜的喙，它们被狼群所驱赶，所以来到斯廷法罗斯湖周围。因为四处危害人畜，欧律斯透斯命令赫拉克勒斯除掉它们。赫拉克勒斯得到火神的铜锣，用声音惊起了鸟群，再用箭矢射杀它们。鸟群或死掉，或逃到了其他地方。这是赫拉克勒斯的第六桩功绩。  
“驱赶了鸟群的，一是铜锣，二是……”  
“你忘记了第二个要诀。”  
司马懿回头，曹丕站到了他的对面，他的背后，阿墨涅的狮子威风凛凛，“你看的这幅画，并不是我父亲画的，我背后的这幅才是。他有八年时间来摆弄这些画，你觉得，他是随意的将它挂在哪里吗？”  
“狮子座？狮子座有四十几颗能肉眼看见的星星，其中alpha是狮子的心脏，最亮的一颗星。”星座的连线在司马懿的脑海里浮现，他默默标注每一颗星的名字。  
“beta是第二亮星，狮子尾巴的起点，”曹丕走到司马懿的身旁，“这里还有第二个提示，What betakes the birds to their destiny?”  
“雅典娜的偏爱？还是赫拉的嫉妒？”司马懿半开玩笑的说。  
“你要知道，我的父亲其实是个很浪漫的人。很多人都说，他因为理智所以无情，但其实，理智和无情没有任何关联。浪漫和多情也没有，”曹丕叹了一口气，“无情和多情，都只是映照自己的镜子。你看，他看到伤人的怪鸟，既不关心怪鸟的凶恶，也不赞叹大力神的功绩，他看到阿瑞斯的宠物被赫淮斯托斯的铜锣所驱赶，会觉得这真是命运的巧合。会嫉妒的，又岂止是女神们呢？  
“狮子座β，五帝座一，星等是2.14。Love Begins at the Heart of God.”

司马懿看着曹丕，他站在自己身边，凝视着对面的狮子，眼睛在正午的阳光下闪烁着星光。他怀疑他在这一刻，逆溯时光而行，看到了站在生命彼岸的那个人。他会在哪里呢？云雾缭绕的水仙平原，永世黑暗的塔耳塔罗斯，还是阳光普照的至福乐土？又或者，在这样的凝视里，彼岸的人从虚无的永恒里被唤醒，在另一个意识中还魂归来？也许，死亡并非结束，灵魂随着肉体被埋葬在这座岛上，潜藏在一片阴影每一声呼吸里，继续监视着自己的领地。  
司马懿觉得，如果他是曹植的话，不会想让这个灵魂醒来。无论是哪个灵魂。  
他轻咳一声，“有了时间的坐标，我们还需要一个地点。  
“他将注意力放回到谜题上面。我们已经使用了betake, 现在轮到beyond。是什么将鸟群驱赶向它们的命运，我方才已经想到了，除了铜锣以外，便是狼群。be-yond, be-wolf, 只有三个字母不同，将它们转换成数字之后，它们之间的差别是，2，2，2 。”  
“是2，2，2，还是222，还是2+2+2，或者2*2*2？”  
“这很简单，”司马懿笑了，他扬了扬手里的东西，是他刚刚从桌子上翻找出来的小册子，“我们要找寻一个地点，而我这里有一张岛上的地图，”他翻到地图的尾页，岛上重要位置的英文缩写被标注出来，“无论解码还是编程，穷举法都是贴心又省心的。和2有关的地名，”他挨个找寻，“HB，港口。水仙岛的港口，去年的情人节。”  
他将地图和其他一些东西揣进口袋里，问，“一起去吗？”

水仙岛上有两个码头，一个供游客公用，一个停放私人游艇。从地图上看，两个码头相距不过四五百米，但中间隔着一个海湾，要是走路，就得绕上一大段路程。  
司马懿吃过午饭，便先走去离古堡较近的私人游艇港口。午时的港口十分慵懒，连阳光都放佛懈怠下来，昏昏沉入碧蓝的清澈海水。一艘艘游艇靠着支浮桥停泊，如同栖息在闪闪发亮的巨大水晶上的海鸟。司马懿一眼就认出了斯提克斯号游艇，它优美的曲线如同展翅的天鹅。  
“司马先生，你来观光吗？”游艇上的水手也认出来他，远远的和他打招呼。  
司马懿走到泊位边，“你好，请原谅我记不住你的名字了。”  
这位水手笑了起来，他的面庞被阳光晒成了的棕色，“你记不住是正常的，昨天，你上船没多久就晕的厉害，吐的快要连自己的名字都忘记了。”  
司马懿不好意思的笑笑，“其实我也坐船游过洛水的，并没有晕成这样。可能是第一次经受大洋的风浪吧。”  
“这没什么，曹先生之前也像您一样，晕船晕的厉害呢。”  
“曹先生？”司马懿觉得奇怪，“是过世的老曹先生吗？”  
“不，是现在的小曹先生。”水手向他解释，“老曹先生也晕船，但是并不严重，要不然，他怎么会买这艘游艇呢。以前我们去陆上做些差事，老曹先生经常和我们一起。他也常常出岛拜访往日的亲朋好友。不像小曹先生，老曹先生在世的时候，就没有见他出过岛。一年多以前的时候，他忽发奇想去黑岛看一看，结果也是晕船，再加上别的事情，半途就被我们接了回来了。”  
“这回和我同船而行，我可看不出他晕船，”司马懿感慨，“真是可惜，这是我第一次来水仙岛，却没能看看一路的风光呢。”  
水手想了想，便招呼道“曹植先生据说也是做了些特殊的训练，才摆脱了晕船的烦恼的。要不你再上来试试？反正我们今天也没什么安排。曹植先生让我们好好招待你，不如我们开慢点，带你看看沿岸的风光怎么样？”  
“这正和我意，就是要麻烦你们了，”司马懿跳上船。他斜靠在栏杆上，眯着眼迎着风，一脸惬意的看向远处，却把微微发抖的手藏在身后，“如果不介意的话，请为我介绍一下水仙岛出名的景致吧。”

“水仙岛原先并不叫这个名字，老曹先生买了岛后，看到岛上盛开着大片的黄水仙，才改得名字。这座岛是东海上这一小片岛屿中最大的一座，也是唯一有人长期居住的一座。”  
“哦？小曹先生对我说，水仙岛的名字取自水仙平原，是希腊神话里幽灵徘徊之地，他是在逗我的咯？”  
“也不是。这里原先就有几处和希腊神话有关的地名，八年多前，因为发展旅游业，才把这些地名都整合到一起，让这里成为了颇有盛名的景点。西边的那道海峡，就是我们上岛的时候经过的那道，因为风大浪急，波涛汹涌，就用了冥界的怒河的名字命名，叫做斯提克斯峡，也叫誓言海峡。”  
司马懿看了看那道峡谷，又看了看游艇，“原来斯提克斯不但是游艇的名字，也是海峡的名字。那是不是还有悲叹之峡，哀怨之峡，火河和忘川？”  
“当然。岛的更东面，现在被山岭挡住看不见，还有一座岛，那座岛地势陡峭，所以阴雨绵绵。那边的海峡，就叫做阿刻戎峡，是痛苦之峡。岛的北面，离岛远些的地方，有一带暗礁和海洞很多，靠近了潮音如同哭泣，就是悲叹之峡。若是想去的话，要乘坐特殊的船，有熟悉地形的人带着。  
“但是最好的风景在南面。岛的南面有两道海峡，一道夕阳西下时红艳如火，所以叫做火河。另一边则是海平如镜，叫做忘川。火河和忘川之间的小岛，就是黑岛。黑岛是简称，全名是哈迪斯之岛。”  
“黑岛？” 他们离港口已经有一段距离了，司马懿开始觉得自己的胃里有些波涛翻涌。他打量了一下海面，打起精神问，“我似乎听说过，情人节有什么特殊的活动……”  
“对，你也听说过黑岛的情人节春神祭典吗？黑岛风景优美，岛上有一个很漂亮的热带植物园，但是秋冬多雨多风，住不得人，所以只在每年的二月到七月开放给游客，八九月有专门的员工修整，十月到一月完全关闭。  
“当初曹操先生觉得，应该为黑岛设计一个特别的庆典，来吸引游客，所以便选定了每年的二月十四号，作为正式开放给游人的第一天。再加上开岛的时间刚好是六个月，和贝瑟芬妮停留在冥界的时间相同，便选择了这个故事作为背景。  
“每年二月份，水仙岛上水仙盛开，黑岛上则开满了雪滴花。游客们打扮艳丽，乘船到黑岛上的花园玩赏，就像被哈迪斯带往冥界宫殿的春神，整个岛都变得热闹非凡。曹植先生去年情人节的时候也想凑个热闹，所以才会和游客一起乘船去黑岛。”  
“但是我听他说，乘船的途中出了些事故呢。”船转过一道山峡，将公共港口抛了身后，司马懿转身撑着栏杆，含混不清的问。  
水手叹了口气，“一名游客莫名其妙的落了水。当时船上人挤的满满的，大家都在船头拍风景，也没人看清是怎么回事儿，就听见咕咚的水声和呼救声，人就掉到水里去了。好在船员马上就把他救了上来。喝杯热水，裹上毯子，送到医疗舱里休息一会儿就没事儿了。我们也是接到通知，开船去把他接回了岛上，才知道这件事儿的。”  
“曹植先生不会是因为这件事儿，被气的晕船的吧？”司马懿铁青着脸咕哝着说，眼前是豁然开朗的海天一色，水仙岛已经被远远的抛在身后了。  
船员没注意到他的异常，“怎么会有人因为这种事情晕船呢？司马先生你真是说笑了。那天曹先生上船没多久，就晕的厉害，一早就坐到医疗舱里休息了。后来正是他用无线电联络的我们，把他和落水的人一起接回岛上的。他先让我们将人都送到曹家的别墅，再把那个落水的人送去岛上的诊所了。”  
船员正滔滔不绝讲着，司马懿忽然抓紧栏杆，撕心裂肺的向海中呕吐起来。他喘息良久，才青着脸苦笑了一下，“这回恐怕得换成我麻烦你们了。请把我送回岛上吧，晕船真不是这么好治的。就把我放在公用码头吧，我吹吹风就好。”

最终，司马懿失败的航程在公用码头落下句点。水手好心的把他带到医疗舱里，替他找了点止痛药和薄荷片，还给他倒了一杯热茶。  
“真是对不住，看来我还是别再下水了。”司马懿一个劲儿的道歉。他打量船上的医疗舱，比他想象中稍微大点，但仍然拥挤的很。舱里有一个大柜子，放着各种药品，墙上挂着急救包和电击器，可以躺两个病人。急救舱的隔壁是驾驶室和一个工具间，上面还有一层观光甲板。舱里有一个门，对着船尾的甲板，旁边有上楼的台阶。还有一个窗户，对着船外，船员把窗户大敞开，为他通风。他看着窗外来来往往的船只，夸赞道，“这船的设施真好。岛上的船都是类似的格局吗？”  
“都差不多。很普通的配置了。”  
“今天谢谢了，”他起身，掏了不少小费递给陪伴他的船员，“我感觉好多了，可以慢慢走回去了。祝你们诸事顺利。”

告别船员之后，他却没有原路返回别墅，而是爬上了港口边的高山，正是他们刚才绕过的山岭。  
春日西斜，繁花似锦，身边的游客大部分都动身赶回旅店，只有零星几个人还蹲在草丛间扭出各种姿势拍照。  
他坐在面朝大海的长椅上，曹丕不知道什么时候坐到了他身边，递给他一瓶水。  
“斯提克斯不是船的名字，而是海峡的名字。跨过了海峡，是不是就算立下了誓言？还有曹植，他为什么忽然不再晕船了？”  
曹丕没有作声，任他喃喃自语。  
他们并肩看着丹霞炽炽，将南面的海一半染成血红，像是沸腾的地狱，一半染成灰紫，像是冰冻的幻梦。而地狱与极乐净土之间，漂浮着哈迪斯的宫殿。  
司马懿站起来，走到山坡边上，望着黑岛，想象在早春初发的青绿中，黑色的船盛满水仙花束，驶向远方的小岛。盛放的雪滴花，为哈迪斯的宫殿铺上纯净的地毯，披挂圣洁的白纱，装饰一场盛大的婚礼。满座的宾客都在笑，只有怀抱水仙花的少女在哭泣。他看到了春天之死。  
“这是一场事先谋划的悲剧。也一场讳莫如深的献祭。”曹丕低声说。  
他还没说完，司马懿脚下一个趔趄，就沿着山坡摔了下去。


	6. 毒药，流言和一场葬礼

“你有什么想不开的，非要在这儿跳海，还连着我一起摔？要不我客串一下心理医生，来给你分析分析？就算是你是个冤死鬼，看中了要缠死我，也得等我破了案再说，好当个明白鬼，知道吗？就算你等不及我破案，也得等到我吃完晚饭，死也要当个饱死鬼，知道吗？就算你要减肥，不想吃晚饭了，现在就得动手，也请找一个陡坡往下跳。这个小缓坡他摔不死人，只能把人摔残在半道，知道吗？”  
司马懿坐在救护车里，右腿的裤子卷到膝盖上面，左胳膊上吊着个绷带，沉默着低头不说话。他的对面坐着一个医护人员，看着他一脸怒气无处发泄的样子，也沉默着不和他搭话，哪里知道他的脑内正像连珠炮一样开喷。  
曹丕坐在他旁边，或者说，在他的意识里，曹丕的影像坐在他的自我映射体的旁边，连眼皮都不抬的朝他摆了摆手，“你脚滑而已。怎么话这么多？别烦我，在想事情。”  
你在我脑袋里想事情？搞事情还差不多吧。司马懿都气笑了，“你真以为我要开解你？你没事儿我有事儿啊。”  
“你也没事儿，”曹丕不耐烦的瞄了瞄他的腿上的青一块紫一块还拉着一溜血痕，“腿没瘸，蹭破了点皮而已。”  
“手折了啊，舟骨骨裂，还有点浮肿，摔下去的时候撑着地了。”司马懿皱着眉头指着自己的左手。  
“那是你装的，为了骗路过的好心人帮你叫救护车送医院而已。要不是你戏多，我们现在已经回到别墅里去。 ”  
“那你猜我为什么要去医院？”  
“不猜，没兴趣，就算猜对了，你会叫他们停车回去吃饭吗？”  
“因为‘毒药’。”司马懿眨了眨眼睛。  
救护车晃晃悠悠的拐上一条山路，司马懿眼神灼灼。

“画室里，斯廷法罗斯湖的怪鸟之后，是赫拉克勒斯夺取革律翁的牛群，他的第十件功绩。他一路率军从希腊赶到西班牙，杀死了两个巨人，安泰俄斯和革律翁，杀死了两个怪物，马人和双头犬，修建了一座城市，两根柱子，击溃了一支军队，还射了赫拉一箭。在回程的途中，他的牛群跑散了，他一直追到西西里岛，才终于完成了任务。  
“画面上并没有赫拉克勒斯勇斗三头六臂的克律翁，而是画的他在为恶战做准备。安泰俄斯和双头犬欧特鲁斯的尸体倒在两边，赫拉克勒斯正在往他的箭支上涂抹毒液。远处，安泰俄斯的父亲波塞冬卷起巨浪。  
“画上的四个主体，按从左到右的次序排列分别是Antaeus，Hercules， Poseidon和Orthrus。四个词的首字母依次是A，H， P， O，字母顺序是1，8，16，15。毒药在字谜里通常暗示化学和元素周期表，而周期表里的1， 8，16 和15分别是氢（H），氧（O），硫（S）和磷（P）。HOSP，Hospital, 医院。所以我们需要到医院去。”  
曹丕盯着他看了一阵，“我觉得我们先应该先回到画室去，那里还有其他的线索。”  
“没有什么我不了解的线索。你的父亲在画的下面写着‘The story started long before Hercules journey, and it won’t end at Sicily’，真是一语双关。这一回，Hercules代表的应该是He, 氦，第二号元素，而Sicily代表的应该是Si, 硅，第十四号元素。2月14，又是这个日期。既然第二桩谜题和第一桩指向了同一个日期，为什么我们不在同一天来解决它们呢。巧合也是一种命运。 ”  
“那么革律翁的牛群对面的画，又暗示了什么呢？那幅波塞冬的公牛。”  
“不是每一幅画都得暗示些什么，你的父亲也不是神仙。”  
曹丕叹了一口气，“你难道没看到什么吗？我们走到山崖边上的时候。你明明是看到了，才会心慌摔下山坡的。”  
“我什么都没看到。还有，我从不心慌，心慌的是你。”  
“我看到山崖下在举行一场葬礼。”

“我看到丹霞逝去，明月升起。我看到满天繁星和一船烈焰。英雄沉入海底，灵魂升上云端，是一场维京人的葬礼。但是这场葬礼，有什么地方不对。”  
司马懿想了想，“那时在山崖上，我在想春神祭典的画面。黑色的船，白色的岛，黄色的水仙花，和绿色的山崖。我想到了春神之死。你透过我看到的，不过是我的想象罢了。”  
曹丕摇了摇头，“春神并没有死，那也不是希腊式的葬礼。但是听你一说，我忽然明白了哪里不对，第一，那是一场孤独的葬礼。死亡的英雄只有一个亲人为他送行。第二，船上没有放任何祭品。死者的功勋本该用作祭品，这就是违和之处。我不知道这意味着什么，是他的功勋仍在人间行走，还是献祭并没有最后完成？”  
“我觉得你想多了。一场幻觉中的葬礼，不过是记忆的拼凑集合罢了。谁会在意想象中的葬礼有没有祭品。”  
“生命本来就是一场幻觉，而幻觉是盛开在记忆之上的玫瑰。你就是记忆本身，我思故‘思’在。我看到的是由‘你’的记忆拼凑的葬礼，那么葬礼的元素就都在那里。我觉得没有祭品令我不安，说明它令你不安。也许这整场葬礼就是生于这一点死不瞑目的疑惑上的。”  
司马懿沉默了良久，“我没有参加过什么葬礼，也从没见过什么英雄。也许我错了，你不是我失去的一段记忆，也不是我潜意识的想象。或者你是我的另一个人格？我不相信鬼神，但也许你真的是某种意义上的鬼魂。”  
“错了，又都没有错。所谓另一个人格，不就是潜意识的想象吗？而每一段失去的记忆，都是一个鬼。”曹丕冷冷的笑了笑，“但是记忆一旦成形，是很难彻底失去的，记得白鼠迷宫实验吗，where does memory locate? It’s everywhere.   
“你看到，听到，触摸到，然后你所接收到的一切经过你的思维成为记忆，再重新和你的感官融为一体。你还能看见颜色，所以你不会忘记黄色的水仙和白色的岛。我还能感到愤怒和悲伤，所以我会看见燃烧的火船和沉默的葬礼。  
“思维是参天的树，繁茂的枝叶是智慧，人格和决断，记忆是深深扎下的根，只要‘自我’张开眼睛，就会开出花来。我就在这里，请你张开眼睛！”  
司马懿刚要说话，车忽然停下了，坐在他对面的医生站起身拍了拍他，“我们到了。”

岛上的医院比司马懿想象中的大不少，有四层高，设施勉强算得齐全，看来不单是为了岛上的居民准备，也考虑到了游客的需求。舟骨骨折很难判断，更何况司马懿的手腕有些浮肿。医生屡次劝说他等消肿了再来未果，再加上他咬着嘴唇一副疼痛难忍的样子，只得打发他去拍个片子。  
等片子结果的时候，他没有回到等待室，而是在混在人群里走到了楼上去。他沿着走廊一间间科室看过去，曹丕忽然咳了一声，“临终关怀病房。”  
司马懿皱了皱眉。  
“对面的那幅画，波塞冬的公牛。海神吧牛送给米诺斯，让他再把牛献回给自己。米诺斯私吞了牛，但公牛最后又被放走，回到了海神那里。这是一个圆环，开头和结尾衔在一起。这个单词的开头和结尾应该是同一个意思。如果HO是水，那么结尾可以是冰。HOSP-ICE。你要找的是临终关怀病房。”  
“你爸爸他就是一个变态。”司马懿咬牙切齿的说。他按照楼梯口的地图，曲曲折折找到了第二层的临终关怀病房。这里是很封闭的一个区域，进出只有一条楼道，要经过两道刷卡开启的门锁，楼道安里火警，墙上有通风口。整个区域并不大，大概是岛上老人不多的原因。司马懿安着地图查找，发现楼下对应的是两间问诊室，而楼上是没有标明用途的区域，就打算继续上楼查看。一个小护士这时蹬蹬跑上来，叫住他，“司马先生，院长请您去她的办公室谈谈。”

“大侦探翻车了，”曹丕幸灾乐祸的说，“想监视别人却反被监视了，波塞冬的公牛本体大概是个克莱因瓶。”  
“你懂什么，”司马懿不满，“这是我的策略。不是打草惊蛇，而是引蛇出洞。顺带着，我还能看一看曹植对这个岛上的人有多大的影响力，他又打的什么算盘。”  
他们面前的院长是位五十多岁的太太，神情严肃举止优雅。她看到小护士带着司马懿进门，就做了个请坐的手势。  
“难得曹先生还特地向你介绍我，”司马懿抢先说，“想必你已经知道是他请我来岛上调查一些事情的。”  
院长愣了一下，“小曹先生一个小时前是给我来过电话。”  
“毕竟若不是他的面子，院长大概不见得这么晚还守在这里。”  
“我下班本来就晚，但是你说的对，今天我本来要早点下班的，所以我们不如开门见山。司马先生有什么问题不如直接问我，在医院里乱跑可不好。若不是我接到那个电话，对你恐怕更不会客气。”  
“你一直从监控里看着我吗？”  
“倒不是。我从病例登记里知道你来到医院，猜测你是来调查的，找你却找不到了，才去查的监控录像。医院里人来人往，但临终关怀病房门口却空的很。”  
“那我不卖关子了，”司马懿清了清嗓子，“去年的2月14日，医院里发生过什么大事吗？”  
“没有。如果你问的是在港口落水的那个游客的话，他后来没什么事儿，自己走掉了，连病例都没有填写。”  
“不，我问的是医院的工作人员，医生，护士，清洁工，什么都算上，有没有忽然辞职，离开，或者失踪不见的？”  
院长犹豫了一下，“虽然小曹先生拜托过我尽量配合你调查，但这是我们内部的事情。也罢，事情都过去挺久了。那天晚上有一位护士失职，后来被开除了。”  
“能具体谈谈吗？这很重要。”  
“失职和误报火警。这位护士的名字叫做曹宪，她是八年前开始在医院工作的，老资历了，远在我来这里之前。她为人低调的很，似乎一个人住在岛上，亲戚都在别处，我也不很了解。那天刚好轮到她在临终看护病房值班——那里每晚必须有一个护士看着，上厕所或休息可以在隔壁一个值班室解决，她却无故离开了很久。回来病房的时候，还莫名其妙的按了火警的按钮，给医院造成了很大的麻烦。她也知道自己理亏，被劝退辞职了。”  
司马懿低头想了一会儿，“你们怎么知道她无故离开病房，又怎么知道是她按的火警按钮呢？”  
“有别的科室的人向病房打电话，许久没有人接，惊动了病人，找来了在附近巡视的医生。至于火警，是从监控录像里看到的。”  
“这个医院，每个角落都有摄像头吗？没有死角？”  
“当然不可能，但是大部分重要的区域都有，不是非常熟悉格局的人避不开的。临终关怀病房里和那个走廊都装了，除了曹宪和巡视的医生以外，没有人进出过病房。”  
“可以借一支笔吗？”司马懿拿过一张纸在上面写写画画，“那么请问，三层的那个区域是做什么用的呢？我在地图上看不见。”  
“是清洁室，堆放清洁工工具的地方，不是什么重要的科室。”  
司马懿叹了一口气，“恐怕你们没有真的看到她按火警按钮。”  
“怎么会，我们确认了很多遍，也可以给你再看一遍，我们有存档的。那天晚上，她擅自离开病房，然后回去的时候，在火警按钮边上停了一下，手在墙上敲了一下，然后火警响了，罩在按钮外的树脂玻璃也碎了。”  
“我猜想，你们看到的是，她擅自离开病房，然后回去的时候，在火警按钮边上停了一下，然后火警响了，医生护士病人，兵荒马乱的跑来跑去，最后你们发现按钮外的树脂玻璃碎了。”  
院长皱了皱眉，“这根本没有区别。”  
“当然有区别，她擅自离开病房，这无可辩驳，然后她心慌意乱的回来，走过火警旁的时候，有其他人触响了别处的火警。她听到火警后被吓了一跳，向按钮看去。这个时候，病房里的人向外走，外面的人来查看，走廊里一片混乱，那个触响火警的人趁乱将临终病房外的那个火警警报也按响了。我猜你们也发现了不只一处警报被触发，但根本没在意。”  
“这不可能。”院长说，“我们现在就去看录像。”

三十分钟之后，院长捂住额头坐在椅子上，“的确，那天晚上，三楼清洁室外的火警也被触发了，但是一个清洁工说，可能是她碰倒了拖把砸到的。谁也没太在意。但是曹宪也只是可能没触发火警而已。因为她转头去看火警按钮的时候，把按钮遮住了。之后，我们也看不清按钮外的树脂玻璃碎了没有。”  
“我本来就不相信巧合，何况那个晚上的巧合也太多了。我更愿意相信她是被人陷害的。”  
“那个人又怎么会知道她刚好要经过火警呢？”  
“陷害她的人也许看到了她离开病房，就想办法打电话引起别人的注意，然后在楼梯口等她回来，至于什么时候按响火警，”司马懿耸耸肩，“听脚步或者算时间都可能。”  
院长摇了摇头，“真让人难以置信，眼睛有的时候反会欺骗自己。难道是曹宪的同事，私底下排挤她？幸好不是什么人命关天的大事，只不过一份普普通通的工作罢了。”  
“欺骗自己的不是眼睛，而是思维。人类天生擅长联想，也因此拥有了无限的可能。我们看到一个人站在警报器的边上，再听到警报的声音，便立刻跳到了这个人按响了警报的结论上去。这不是什么严密的逻辑，但也算不得什么错误。如果善加利用，就能让人踩进思维的陷阱。  
“比如有一天回到家后，你的丈夫冷着脸告诉你，你们的婚姻出了问题。然后一番争执之下，他说他有了其他的情人。在你爆发的边缘，他又忽然告诉你，今天是愚人节，这一切都是一个玩笑。你们可能一起大笑，和好如初，但是玩笑背后，你会不会从此提防他真的出轨？”  
“恐怕是会有心理阴影了。”  
“记忆并不可靠，我们天生善于欺骗自己。我们会剪裁记忆如同设计盆栽，不管是葬礼还是火船，它会长成我们想要的那个样子。所以，难的不是进而是退，不是睁开，而是闭上眼睛。”  
一阵沉默，坐在司马懿对面的院长迟疑的问，“司马先生，你在说什么？”  
司马懿揉了揉眉心，“对不起，我偏题了。我还有一个问题，水仙岛上不是没有数字设备吗？这间医院倒是例外。”  
“那当然，回归自然只是旅游的主题而已，而医院是要救人的啊，我们和全国的医疗系统都是正常联网的。而且，这间医院早在研究院成立之前就存在了，只不过这几年人事变动频繁，大部分员工都是这两年来的，连我也才刚来五年而已。”  
“谢谢你的帮助，我也该回去了。”  
院长冲他点点头，还让之前的那个小护士送他离开。

一直不出声的曹丕又忽然钻了出来，“你刚刚那番话，是对我说的吗？”  
“我累了，只是想冷静一下。”  
曹丕忍了几秒，又忍不住问，“你觉得我拼凑了火船，还是葬礼？你觉得我想要将你的记忆修剪成什么形状？”  
“需要我说出来了吗？我们都知道，当然是曹家的葬礼啊。”司马懿说完，猛的睁大了眼睛，又眯起来。他刚刚大概是疲倦了，竟然把最后几个字说出声来。他的前面，给他带路的小护士果然惊诧的转过头来。  
司马懿正要解释，小护士忽然压低声音对他说，“关于曹家的葬礼，我倒是听说过一些流言呢。”


End file.
